The Battle Within
by animefan1809
Summary: Zed has finally returned to calm but another sinister power is threatening his friends and the land of Templar, where he is asked to return. Once there it more then he bargain for; From Death to Love and Rebels to Evil Group. Zed and his friends have no idea what they're is in for. Review/Favorite


This Fanfic is dedicated to my grandmother Susie Pearl David; she was the Key that always kept our family together. While my mom was always in the military she took care of me and my four younger siblings. The whole neighborhood loved her, she made sure everyone was taking care of. Even though she is gone I know she will be watching in college, when I travel, when modeling, and so forth. Love you grandma I will make you proud.

Enjoy

On top of a tall building a young tan, white haired boy sat letting the wind hit his face as he listened to the world around him. Its been one year since Zed seen Templar and all his friends Mikki, Roya, Noa, even Robes. He wishes could go back but how can he return he don't even know how he got in the first place. He felt so lonely, he wanted to be free not lonely. He stood up and looked at the city that was once was covered in a thick cloud of smog and no wind. Now it was clear and beautiful till, he looked to his right when something caught his eye. Flew down and landed in a clear area in the park where he knew no one seen him. He decided a walk was good enough to maybe clear his mind, plus he was hungry,

When he walked to the nearest burger he seen a group of girls in their school uniforms, one of the girls resemble one of the people he wanted to take his mind off of. He was hit with nostalgia when he was walking passed a bakery, the smell of freshly baked bread hit his nose. Zed was just about to walk in when a frail little boy with glasses bumped into him and fell down. Zed held out his hand to help the little boy up till his brother or his friends beat hi to the punch. They both bowed and apologizes, then disappeared from sight. A flashback of him and Noa when they were younger hit him harder then it should.

No matter where he went or look everything reminded him of his friends. With too many memories hitting him he decided he wasn't hungry any more he just wanted to go back to his tall building. He looked at up at the moon and decided to give up on his past, he accepted the fact that he might not every see his friends again. He laid back with both of his arm nestled behind his head, the more he tried to fall asleep the more wind was keeping him up.

"Man I am so bored out of my mind" He sat up, then something caught his eyes "What is that over there? Is someone…It can't be; Amril Gaul lets go." Zed jumped off the building then pure white wings began to form on his back. Zed flew as close as he could to where someone was shifting, he then landed and ran closer to it. He was got three fire shards prepared just in case they were a threat.

Someone step forward, Zed was speechless he couldn't believe his eyes. He's smile grew bigger and bigger when the person stepped forward. He was over joyed he didn't know if he wanted to hug the person or pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. First thing first he needed to calm his beating heart. And probably open his mouth on top of that.

"Noa is it really you?" Zed put his fire shards away and walked a little closer to make sure his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Hey, Zed it been awhile its really good to see you again." Noa couldn't help but match Zed's smile.

Zed didn't want to be rude or make his best friend think he didn't want him here but he has to ask to him, "Noa how did you get here? What are you doing here? "He scratched his head sheepishly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you." He rushed out his word.

"Mikki found a few shifting shards in his bakery attic. I really think it would send me here I just hoped it would." He explained without missing a beat.

"That's great! So how is everyone?" Zed was excited to hear, the started walking toward Zed's 'look out tower'.

"Mikki and Pino are in the bakery everyday. Its doing so well people coming far and wide to try their pastries and bread. And that Robes got is a weird one."

"Robes will never change. And how is Roia doing?"

"She said if I ever end up seeing you again to give you this" Noa place a blue key spirit in Zed's hand.

"_ (roya's key spirit)? Why would she want me to have this?" Zed gave him a confused look with an eyebrow raised.

"She gave up Key Spirit Battles and now she's a nurses a great one at that." Noa flexed his arms and his body "See how well she fixed me up." He gave the happiest grin he could mustered.

"You look great Noa. You not having any health problems are?" he asked his friend with a smile but still a hint of concern.

"Of course. I feel better than I have ever felt in my whole life. I don't feel frail and like I'm a bounded anymore. If only you could imagine how great, I feel every time I wake up. The Noa we both knew so long is…gone. And I'm satisfied with my new life now." Noa started zoning out.

"Well…I'm glad to hear that Noa."

"Zed…I don't know how to say this but Roia and Templar is in trouble."

"WHAT? What do you mean Noa?"

"There's an organizes that trying to take over Templar and they're leader wants Roya. He wants to marry her because he thinks she have some hidden power."

"How can you be sure Noa?"

"He sent one of his massagers, told us if we don't bow down and if Roia refuse to be his wife he will destroy Templar."

"Does Roya know?"

"Everyone don't think so but I do. She been so distanced and sick lately, I have a theory but I don't know if actually true. But I think his been using some kind of way to communicate with her. And if that's so, whatever way his trying to communicate with her…" He paused for a moment to make sure his not jumping to conclusion.

"What is it Noa?"

"I think she getting sick because of how overwhelming his power is. So that's why we need to save Templar one more time."

"Of course roya is my friend. So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, shifting took a lot of me." He laid back and turned on his side to fall asleep.

"Sure thing." Zed looked at the Shard in his hand and then looked up to the sky.

Back in Templar, Roya was getting worst. She was twisting and turning in her bad. The Thunderstorm became louder and stronger. The howling wind bang against the window of her window pane. Roia shot up from her bad because the anger thunder that lit up her room. Cause of that she couldn't fall back to sleep, looking at the picture by her bed side. She picked it up, in a beautiful golden picture frame it was group photo with everyone at one of Robes' over the top parties. On the left was Master Zico was looking dead in the camera with a jolly smile next him was her, she was glancing to her right with a bright blush. Roia followed her eye on the picture. Zed was to her right not looking else where but the camera. Miki was holding Pino's hand while blushing and scratching his head. Pino had the biggest grin on her face. And as always Master Robes' gave a stylish and heroic pose.

"I miss those day. I really wish we could go back in time." A lonely tear landed on the picture. After one tear more and more tears came down. "I wish I was strong enough to protect my friends, but I'm not I'm just a weak stupid girl." That rest of the night Roia wept on her bed clutching the picture frame to her chest.

Back in Calm, Zed was in a small park to clear his mind. He thought once he defeated the Great Tusker everyone would be safe with no worries. He looked a Roya's Key Spirit his mind was racing, he wanted to fixes as fast as possible. The thought of someone harming his friends and his home got his blood boiling.

" _Home."_ Till now Zed always thought as Templar as his second home but not once have he every voiced it. He couldn't help but have a smirk on his face.

"I'm going back home." When the words it tingled and for some old reason it was sweet. He looked up at the starry night and couldn't help but say it again. "I'm going back home." He opened his wings and flew back to where he left Noa. He didn't fly that fast he wanted to enjoy the night sky be for morning. At the speed he was currently traveling he would make it before even realize he was gone. An hour later, he landed just in time when sun finally woke up he was to get back home to see his friends. He looked at Noa who was finally waking up.

"So are you ready to get back to Templar."

"No." Noa gave him a confused looked "I'm ready to get back home." The both gave each other a glowing smile.

Noa dropped a shifting shard where they were standing, the bright lit underneath them as the soon disappeared.


End file.
